Convert $5\ \dfrac{8}{11}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${5}\ {\dfrac{8}{11}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${5} + {\dfrac{8}{11}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $11$ as the fractional part ${5} \times \dfrac{11}{11} = {\dfrac{55}{11}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{55}{11}} + {\dfrac{8}{11}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{55}{11}} + {\dfrac{8}{11}} = \dfrac{63}{11}$